Multi-tier applications include independently executable components which, in combination, may provide a service. Organizations may use multi-tier applications for increased flexibility, scalability, security, and/or availability, since an organization may separately configure the execution environment of each component. For example, an organization may execute each component of a multi-tier application on a separate cluster and provision each cluster according to the requirements of the corresponding component of the multi-tier application. In some cases, the organization may wish to provide continuity for the multi-tier application in case of a disaster.
Disaster recovery refers to the capability to restore normal (or near-normal) business operations, from a critical business application perspective, after the occurrence of a disaster that interrupts business operations. In order to facilitate recovery from a disaster that affects the primary site of operation of an application, an organization may prepare a recovery system at a remote site to resume application operations in case of disaster.
Traditional disaster recovery systems may use a management server to orchestrate the recovery of multi-tier applications (e.g., to handle dependencies between the components of a multi-tier application during recovery). Unfortunately, these traditional systems may create a single point of failure for disaster recovery. For example, if the management server is unavailable, these systems may fail to recover the multi-tier application. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for disaster recovery of multi-tier applications.